Businesses, enterprises, or other organizations often employ multiple persons that utilize one or more wireless, computer-implemented mobile devices to perform at least a modicum of work-related tasks. Accordingly, these enterprises are faced with a myriad of management challenges relating to these mobile devices such as, for example, data and network security, software updates, reliability of communication channels, and other challenges. Furthermore, in many instances, the mobile devices utilized by employees or associates of an organization vary in their type, supporting platform, or vary in other ways. This presents even further challenges to an enterprise attempting to manage a plurality of mobile devices.
Still more challenges may be posed by the multitude of variation that takes place in an organization in relation to the mobile devices of employees or associates. For example, within an enterprise or organization, users and devices may be added, deleted and changed. Users may leave an enterprise, move within the enterprise, change roles or responsibilities, and/or be given different mobile devices. This variation may cause changes in geographic locations, telephone numbers, devices, policy changes, service providers and/or service provider plans. Furthermore, devices can be lost, destroyed, reassigned or removed from operation. As such, management of the multitude of variation within and among mobile devices of an enterprise or organization may, inter alia, tax resources, present security risks, and/or pose other problems.
Other challenges also exist.